Pixie Lott
Pixie Lott, de son vrai nom Victoria Louise Lott, est une chanteuse et actrice britannique. Biographie La petite Victoria naît à Londres, à Bromley. Elle commença à chanter dans une école religieuse, ce qui lui donna envie de faire carrière dans la musique. Durant son adolescence, elle déménagea, passa dans plusieurs émissions télé et fit plusieurs castings pour devenir chanteuse ou actrice comme celui d' American Idol ou de la série britannique Britannia High en 2008, où elle ne sera pas retenue. Elle fut n'empêche remarquée. En 2006, lorsqu'elle eut 15 ans, elle envoya des démos et chanta devant le célèbre producteur américain L. A. Reid qui lui donna un contrat pour signer chez Island Def Jam Music Group, la maison de disque qui a fait connaître Jay-Z et Rihanna. Mais après un changement de manager et d'autres problèmes, la jeune fille quitta ce label pour Mercury Records au Royaume-Unis et Interscope Records aux États-Unis. Après avoir écris pour d'autres et avoir fait quelques concerts, Pixie Lott travailla en parallèle son premier album. Discographie 'Turn It Up (2009)' right|200px #Mama Do (Uh Oh, Uh Oh) #Cry Me Out #Band Aid #Turn It Up #Boys And Girls #Gravity #My Love #Jack #Nothing Compares #Here We Go Again #The Way the World Works #Hold Me in Your Arms Turn it up louder (2010) right|200px #Use somebody #When love takes over #Without you #Rolling Stone #Want you #Broken arrow #Coming home (feat. Jason Derulo) #Doing fine (without you) #Can't make this over #Catching Snowflakes 'Young Foolish Happy (2011)' right|200px #Come Get It Now #All About Tonight #What Do You Take Me For? (featuring Pusha T) #Nobody Does It Better #Kiss the Stars #Stevie on the Radio #Everybody Hurts Sometime #Dancing on My Own (featuring Marty James) #Love You to Death #Birthday #Bright Lights (Good Life) Part II (with Tinchy Stryder) #Perfect #You Win #We Just Go On Deluxe Edition right|200px #Till the sun comes out #The thing I love #I throw my hands up #Black as rain #Paper planes #What do you take me for ? (Benji Boko remix) (feat. Lott Pusha T) 'Lay me down (2014)' right|200px #Lay me down #I only want to be with you #Cry baby #Champion (live from the pool) 'Pixie Lott (2014)' thumb|200px #Nasty #Lay me down #Break up song #Champion #Kill a man #Ain't got you #Heart cry #Ocean #Raise up #Bang #Leaving you #Cry and smile Anecdotes/Coin Infos *Son compte twitter: Pixie Lott *Son site officiel: Pixie Lott *Son compte facebook officiel: Pixie Lott *Sa chaîne Youtube: Pixie Lott Nominations et récompenses à venir Galerie Photoshoot Vidéos Clips Turn It Up thumb|left|270 px|Mama Do (uh oh, uh oh) thumb|right|270 px|Boys and Girls thumb|left|270 px|Cry Me Out thumb|right|270 px|Gravity thumb|left|270 px|Turn it Up thumb|right|270 px|Broken Arrow thumb|left|270 px|Can't Make This Over Young Foolish Happy thumb|left|270 px|All About Tonight thumb|right|270 px|What Do You Take Me For? (feat. Pusha T) thumb|left|270 px|Kiss The Stars Pixie Lott thumb|left|270 px|Heart cry thumb|right|270 px|Nasty thumb|left|270 px|Lay me down thumb|right|270 px|Break up song Reprises thumb|left|270 px|Poker Face Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Compositeur